


How the Best Stories Happen

by LazyWriterGirl



Series: In Any Scenario - Korrasami Month 2016 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete!Korra, Did I Use Enough Cliches, F/F, I Tried, I am so sorry, Korrasami Month 2016, Mover Idea, Nerd!Asami, One-line Mention of Mako/Kuvira, Prompt: Fanfiction Cliches, Sort of Surprise Ending, Writer!Bolin, attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/pseuds/LazyWriterGirl
Summary: Bolin is a lot more observant than people give him credit for, and so when he notices superstar athlete Korra and queen-of-the-geeks Asami Sato starting to gravitate towards each other, he knows that he's on to something. And also he might be using them as inspiration for a creative writing assignment, but nobody has to know that last part.





	

Bolin finds it difficult to believe that he’s the only one who’s seen the sparks of _something_ flying between his school’s star athlete and its resident ice-queen-of-the-nerds.

Republic City Secondary School isn’t the biggest high school in the district, but it’s certainly one of the—if not the absolute—best; best in athletics, best in academics, and, though of course this matters little to anybody who isn’t between the ages of fourteen and seventeen, best in terms of the sheer amount of drama that seems to unfold within its halls on any given day. It’s like going to school inside a gigantic book of stories; the kind that they sell at bookstores for people with too many little kids and too little time to search for copies of the one or two tales they actually want out of the collection.

It’s a great place for students who love salacious gossip over anything else and, perhaps ironically, maybe, an even better place for writer-types: from serious would-be journalists to people like Bolin who take creative writing classes because they’re fun and write video-game fanfiction in other classes instead of taking notes. Even though that’s a thing that he most certainly does _not_ do, nope, not Bolin. He can’t lie though, the people around him really are the best source of inspiration; everybody else’s lives just seem so interesting!

Sometimes the stories circulating through the hallways are big and loud and involve people that everybody wants to know about in situations that nobody wants to admit to knowing about, and those are the stories that catch the attention of people like Bolin’s brother, Mako, who sometimes writes for the newspaper, but only if the story happens to involve something criminal, something in need of Mako’s “investigative, hard-hitting” journalism. Needless to say those things happen slightly less often after Mako’s first few articles are published and circulated throughout a few of the higher-brow schools in the district.

Sometimes the stories are so small, the people involved so inconsequential, that they can happen in the middle of a crowded hallway and nobody else really cares. Those are usually the kind of thing that Bolin manages to find, and really there’s nothing wrong about that. Because life, he reminds himself as he starts typing up a scene courtesy of the quiet freshman siblings and the best friend who’s been trying to bring them out of their shells since orientation, life is tough, and not just for the high-profile kids, but for the kids nobody really knows about. There’s no rule saying that those stories can’t be just as interesting, just as _gripping_ to a person’s _spirit_ —and yes, maybe Bolin has been listening a little too closely to Mr. Varrick’s lectures but the man is a genius, so there’s no harm there.

 

Still, Bolin has to remind himself—as he finishes up for the  night—that sometimes, sometimes the best story that could possibly be happening involves one of the most popular girls in school and the strange relationship that seems to be growing between her and one of the least popular girls to have ever walked RC Secondary’s halls.

 

 

 

 

He chances upon his discovery almost entirely by accident.

It begins this way: Bolin is stumped and suffering from severe writer’s block when he trips into one of the stupid plants that the administration had decided to order for the school. He’s not quite sure how he’s fallen so far that he’s literally in between the overwrought, fancy planter and the wall, but he’s there and it kind of feels like he’s stuck. Now, Bolin doesn’t really mind, because he has a free period anyway, but he’d really wanted to try to get some writing done and…Korra rounds the corner. She’s talking to somebody behind her, walking at her usual carefree pace, and Bolin is about to call to her from his spot wedged between the planter and the wall when he sees who she’s talking to.

Asami Sato, also his friend and, if he’s honest, a girl way too cool to be saddled with the title of Nerd Queen.

He watches, strangely unable to speak up as the two girls stop in the middle of the hallway. There they are, just…standing there. Just looking at each other, clear blue eyes meeting with bright green ones and vice versa.

Without really knowing what he’s doing Bolin whips out his notepad, thankful that it’s in the part of his bag that he can still reach, and his pen is moving before he can even really zero in on the conversation. From where he’s seated—though that’s putting it generously—he can see how the light makes both girls’ eyes sparkle like…like gemstones. Bolin knows it’s a cliché but he writes “sapphire” next to the name “Korra” and “peridot” next to the name “Asami”. After all, that’s a totally valid way to describe eye colours and he is absolutely _sure_ he could use it for this assignment with Mr. Varrick. Once he gets a down a few more inspired notes, this story is going to be _so easy_ to write; he’s guaranteed an A for sure.

The fact that he’s friends with both of his unwitting muses helps him feel less guilty as he shuffles even further against the wall, angling his head so that his ears will pick up as much of Korra and Asami’s conversation as possible as he peers at them through dusty fake foliage. He feels weird. Bad. But when will he ever get a chance to watch teenage opposites interacting without a perceived audience again?

“Hey, sorry about what the girls said back there, babe. They didn’t mean it,” says the blue-eyed girl as she runs a strong hand through the dark hair making up her warrior’s wolf-tail. Bolin makes a note of both the hairstyle and Korra’s toned arms—character details are important as hell. Something in the back of his mind reminds him to check up on Asami later, but that’s later and this is now and Asami is about to respond and he can’t afford to miss it.

The green-eyed girl scoffs, glasses slipping down her nose as her head shakes with indignation. “I’m _sure._ And don’t “babe” me. You don’t even know me.” Again Bolin has to pause to write down a few words to help capture the image of Asami’s pout, of her surprisingly flawless makeup and her gorgeous flowing hair. Mr. Varrick won’t be able to say that these characters aren’t well-described. Not like he’s said that about any of Bolin’s _other_ characters, nope, that has not happened to Bolin, not ever.

He writes furiously as the scene unfolds, taking in every last detail with as much speed as he can gather without making his writing illegible. This is good stuff, he knows, the kind of stuff he’d never have been able to come up with entirely on his own. “You know what, ice queen?” Korra’s voice still carries it’s teasing lilt, but it’s tempered by a stonier edge that Bolin isn’t used to hearing from her unless she’s talking to somebody on an opposing team. “Maybe I’d be able to get to know you if you weren’t so damn prissy all the time.”

“Not likely.”

“See, that, _that_ is why you don’t have any friends, even if you seem like you’d be pretty cute under all that,” Korra makes a vague motion with her hands, waving them in the air in Asami’s general direction, “geek shit.”

“Ugh,” the green-eyed girl responds, and she looks like she’s seriously considering punching Korra right in her charmingly smug face for a second before she breathes in deeply and simply shakes her head. “You’re incorrigible. I’m leaving now, before you say anything else that makes me seriously question why _anybody_ at this school is willing to talk to you.”

“Whatever the reason, people still like talking to me a _hell_ of a lot more than they like talking to you, princess,” Korra shouts when Asami has almost turned the corner, and Bolin feels a little badly that he’s writing this down because even from his spot behind the plants he can see the way Asami’s face falls.

When the school day is over the first thing he does is pop by Asami’s locker to ask if she wants to go out for some food somewhere. She agrees after only a second’s hesitation, even though it’s clear that she has no clue why he would offer all of a sudden even though they’ve been on good terms since elementary school.

Bolin’s not sure why he also offers to pay for everything she feels like eating—which really isn’t a lot anyway—but she takes it in stride when he says he’s just feeling like being a good friend and doesn’t question him anymore. He’s glad, because he’s not sure how he could explain the guilt he feels at not having stood up for her earlier. And the guilt he feels for having listened in on her conversation with Korra.

 

His word count at the end of the day is a paltry five-hundred words, but something inside his head tells him not to worry. He’s sure that there’s something between Korra and Asami, and he’s going to figure it out.

 

 

 

The next time he sees them together it’s almost two weeks later, and the general atmosphere between the pair of them seems to have mellowed. He knows that his behaviour is weird and voyeuristic and almost definitely a breach of privacy, but he has a _story_ to write Raavadamnit, and he is going to get inspiration from wherever he can even if it means kinda-sorta exploiting his friends to do it. He ducks behind a doorway and listens as hard as he can, finger reaching for the pencil stuck behind his ear.

“I’m sorry,” says Asami’s voice, and Bolin is immediately upset with himself for picking the door as his cover. He can’t _see_ anything this way, duh, what was he _thinking_?

“Hey, it’s no problem, ba—Asami. In case you didn’t notice, I’m pretty clumsy.”

Asami laughs—not giggles, he notes in his book, pencil scratching away so loud he’s afraid he’s going to get caught. “ _You’re_ clumsy? You, the star of three different sports teams?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t think it, huh?”

“Maybe not before, but now it’s not so tough since I just watched you trip into the pool. Twice.”

“Hey! You were the one who bumped into me the first time!”

“Ah,” says Asami, and Bolin can imagine her holding up one finger in the air, shaking it in the way she sometimes does when she’s chastising him for eating too fast or for “bothering Pabu”—who’s _his_ pet ferret anyway, thanks—both of which he never does ever. “I only bumped into you the _first_ time though.”

Korra doesn’t respond right away, and Bolin is almost worried that she’s walked off and ended the scene—er, the conversation—prematurely, but after a few seconds of anxious waiting he hears Korra’s hearty laugh and everything is okay. “Fair enough.” She laughs some more. “You’re pretty funny, you know that?”

“I guess.”

“Wonder why I never noticed before.”

There’s a silence between them all of a sudden as Korra and Asami both realize precisely why they’ve never actually been able to speak to each other like two normal teenagers. At least, that’s what Bolin thinks is happening. He can’t really tell, being hidden behind a door without any glass panelling and all.

“I guess I owe you a ton of apologies, huh?”

Bolin is glad that nobody else is with him because he’s pretty sure that his eyes are popping out of his skull. He loves Korra, he does, but this is just strange. She’s not exactly the type to apologize to anyone, _anyone_. And especially not to somebody as low on the high school ladder of cool as Asami Sato.

“It’s okay. I know I tend to come off as…frigid, sometimes. I just—

“You don’t have to explain anything to me if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s not that I—yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Korra,” Asami says, stumbling over the words, and Bolin is further surprised. Sure, Asami’s got the whole “geek queen” reputation going on, but he’s pretty sure he’s never heard her sound like a geek before. This is new. His pencil scratches over his notepad as he presses his ear closer to the door.

He hears footsteps and closes his notepad, worried that this won’t be enough to get a decent scene going, but just as his hand touches the door handle he hears Korra’s breathing catch in her throat. Immediately Bolin’s notepad is flipped open and he waits, tense, pencil poised just-so above the paper. He feels kind of awesome all of a sudden, like a spy getting all caught up in the beginnings of a thrilling international caper.

“Hey, Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“I know some of my friends can be assholes, but if you ever wanted to talk…I know a few places around school that nobody else really goes to.”

“Oh…” Bolin can sense the hesitation Asami must surely be feeling, and though he really is good friends with Korra, he can’t blame his other friend for being wary. Korra’s never really actively bullied anybody, but she’s never stood up for the little guy either and that would be enough to give somebody in Asami’s position pause.

“We could meet up for the second half of lunch, if you want?”

Now, Bolin knows Asami’s schedule pretty well, and he knows that that isn’t a good time for her; she’s usually in the library, nose buried in a book or magazine—the important, prestigious ones, of course—and she doesn’t interact with anybody unless it’s to study. That’s part of the reason why he’s shocked when he can hear the hint of a smile in Asami’s voice as she says, “That would be…cool. Yeah, sure.”

His mind is shooting off into a thousand different scenarios at once as the sound of footsteps resumes outside, echoing in opposite directions. He waits until the regular amount of student traffic picks up before slipping out of the classroom, whistling to himself. Nobody pays him much mind though some people smile and give him friendly high-fives, and Bolin goes to eat lunch with Korra in the quad for all of ten minutes before she gets up to leave.

“Kor?” Kuvira spins around on the bench, not really curious but wanting to keep up the appearance of her being Korra’s best friend and knowing precisely what the athlete is doing at all hours. It’s a popular girl thing. For her efforts, Kuvira gets a shrug and a “See you later, Kuvi!” and that seems to be enough for her.

When she turns back to Bolin he shrugs and she just huffs a bit before dropping it. She’s decidedly busier when Mako shows up anyway, and Bolin is glad for the chance to just sit staring at the words he’s writing down in his notepad because— _gross—_ he does not need to watch what’s happening across the lunch table.

 

 

 

By the end of the day he’s got about two thousand words in total, and he adds another thousand before his eyes start to feel like he might’ve accidentally glued them shut. It’s been a good day, he thinks, and he knows that he’s really onto something about this whole Korra-and-Asami business when he gets two texts just as he’s really falling asleep: one from Asami saying, _Remember how you were telling me that not all jocks are awful_ and one from Korra which reads, in all caps, _TELL ME EVERYTHING U KNOW ABOUT ASAMI SATO PLS._

He sends Asami a smile and Korra wink, because frankly he’s out of words for the day; those two nerds are on their own.

 

 

 

Things progress at a fairly natural, typical pace after that and Bolin follows behind the progress of his new OTP’s developing relationship with all the persistence of Korra’s dog Naga when she catches a whiff of Southern style fish-bacon. It’s still not quite okay with him, how weird this makes him feel, but he knows that he needs to get on Mr. Varrick’s “Awesome Writer” list and this feels like his best shot, honestly, so he keep on going, tearing through more notepads than he feels comfortable admitting even after Mako catches him coming back from the student store with two bags and a third in his backpack.

 

There’s just a lot of information to process, okay, and it isn’t like he can get every scene perfect right then and there.

 

Korra and Asami are just really, really cute together, he thinks as he notices them start to openly smile at each other in the halls. Korra’s posse is not pleased of course, but most of them aren’t dumb enough to question the girl who’s pretty much RCSS’s version of the messiah, so Asami and her little nerdlings cop a well-deserved break from the relentless teasing. It’s nice, Bolin thinks, even as relationships and drama continue to be a focal point of student life at their school. Nobody else seems to have really picked up on the way that the star athlete and the queen of the geeks look at each other when they think that nobody else is watching.

Nobody else except for him, anyway, which is actually not that big of a deal because he wants his friends to be able to explore what`s going on between them in privacy…well, relative privacy.

Bolin’s always kind of been late to the party where fandoms are concerned, so for once this is nice. This is new. He’s like the supreme god of the Asamorra—no—the Kasami—no—the Korrasami—yes, _nailed it!_ —fandom. It`s kind of incredible, in a way. Adding that to the way that Mr. Varrick actually smiles at him when he hands the class their story notes back, Bolin feels pretty impressive, and not even the glaring absence of a girlfriend in his own life can do anything to ruin that feeling.

It’s sad, but it almost feels like he’s starting to _live_ for the moments he catches between Korra and Asami, and he’s never felt like such a shipper until right now.

One time, as he`s walking down the hallways writing up a list of things he needs to get for Pabu’s one-ferret circus performance next Saturday, he sees Korra and Asami in an empty hallway, and he can’t help but back up a few steps, fingers twitching on his phone as he hears what sounds like a confession. He almost, _almost_ squeals, and though he feels badly because this should be a private moment he can’t help but listen long enough just to hear what sounds like a kiss—a cute, simple kiss—and Korra’s voice saying, “I promise I’ve got your back. We don’t need to announce anything if you’re not comfortable.”

 

Bolin certainly does _not_ practically run home at lunch to type out the scene that pops up into his head because he’s a sucker for cutesy romantic things like that; nope, not Bolin.

 

 

 

Not everything seems to be coming up roses, of course, and the couple that Bolin has been rooting for since before it was officially a thing goes through their ups and downs as the snow falls and the semester ends and they’re suddenly all hanging out like old friends even though neither Korra nor Asami tells him—or anybody else—that they’re dating. There’s got to be a reason why, of course, and so Bolin just takes it in stride and keeps his notepad in his bag and his pencil behind his ear, because by now he’s sure that he can come up with the rest of his story on his own.

If his newfound reluctance is also in part because he’s feeling really uneasy about incorporating personal details like why Asami can’t bring herself to come out, then that’s to be expected because he’s a friend first and a writer second.

He watches them strain to find a middle ground and even after the holidays it seems that they just can’t figure things out. Bolin knows that that’s just _normal_ , because that’s just _life_ , but it’s unfortunate all the same when he catches them avoiding each other’s eyes or looking just plain tired of everything. If Korra and Asami were nothing more than characters on a page or on a screen he could just write all the fluffy fic in the world but that won’t work because they’re flesh-and-blood real people. Instead all he can do is be a supportive friend to the both of them.

He knows that Asami probably has a tougher go of it, being the only daughter of a rich, powerful absentee-father, and Korra, for all that she’s trying to be understanding, can be a little impatient. Bolin knows that that’s just how it is, because Korra has been supported and loved to pieces by her mother and her father and Mr. Tenzin and his whole family and she’s never really had to be anything less or more than herself. It isn’t her fault that things so far have been so easy for her, but it doesn’t help that she can’t seem to understand what Asami means when she says that she has to think very carefully before she comes out to anyone other than Bolin and, eventually, Kuvira and Mako and Opal.

 

Bolin roots for them anyway, celebrating even just in his head when things start to look okay again as they both start opening up a little more. He roots for them not just because they are his friends, but because they’re something of a Lady and the Tramp kind of pairing, even though they’re not dogs and Korra isn’t a homeless mutt. It’s the over-protected rich girl and the rough-and-tumble societal alpha who everybody wants a piece of all over again, and Bolin knows that this whole thing is starting to look like one bad cliché but he can’t help feeling optimistic. Because in the end the Lady gets her Tramp, and in the end, somehow, he’s sure that Korra and Asami are going to be okay.

And maybe he’s starting to feel just a tiny bit guilty about having used them as a springboard for his Art of Writing II assignment, but his optimism truly is genuine.

He finishes his story up with something tritely romantic and only vaguely tied to what’s actually happening between his friends, and sends it in with a few days left to spare before the official deadline. Bolin feels pretty good about it, all told, even if the reality of the situation is still stuck somewhere in limbo. Asami is understandably afraid and Korra is understandably upset and Bolin sometimes wishes he hadn’t been handed the understanding-best-friend role at birth but apparently that’s what he’s got to deal with and he’s not about to complain about that. Instead he talks to Asami and he talks to Korra and he talks to them together and gets them to talk to each other alone and it seems like all the talking is getting them somewhere and suddenly everybody is noticing how he’s actually kind of…good? At this whole advice thing?

“How did you know what to say to them, Bo?” asks his brother after a particularly clever maneuver on Bolin’s part, and Bolin is so proud of himself that he almost blurts out his secret before he says the truth.

Because the truth may or may not be that now he’s using fiction to inform the facts of life, instead of vice-versa, but he can’t quite bring himself to confess that to his brother. Instead he just goes about his business as usual, helping out wherever possible because he craves happy Korrasami feels even more than the next chapter of that one fic he’s been hooked on for ages that only seems to update every once in a blue moon.

 

 

 

 

Everything changes at the big dance, in a _big_ way, and Bolin will deny it outright but it is probably the most beautiful night of his life and nothing spectacular even happens directly to him.

 

***

 

“Okay, wait, hold on,” says Avatar Korra as she all but yanks the thick pile of papers from Asami’s grasp. She stands up, making sure to flex all the muscles in her arms as she does, and eyes Varrick as she scowls her best, “I’m-the-Avatar-and-I- _will_ -kick-your-ass” scowl, waiting until the man gulps nervously. “I thought you said this was going to be quick? Not an hour of your rambling! What are videogames? What is texting? What are fandoms? Have you gone crazy?””

“I thought it was a great idea!” says the eccentric— _crazy_ —entrepreneur as he throws his hands up in front of his face. “And I _can’t_ tell you about all that stuff…I’m working on some things!”

Asami laughs and Korra feels her face soften—but only for a second—before her girlfriend says, “With all due respect, Varrick, I think we’re just a little…tired. I mean, we didn’t expect that ‘running an idea by us’ would entail you doing a dramatized reading of the entire script of a mover.”

Korra nods vigorously before sitting down again, tossing the papers onto the table in front of her as Asami’s hand comes to rest on her shoulder. “Yeah! Also, _what_ part of a mover based on me and my friends as…as awkward, stupid high school kids sounded like a great idea to you?”

“You can’t see it?” Varrick voice rolls in the way it always does and Korra is taken aback at the passionate flare in his eyes. “Taking popular figures and placing them in wacky shenanigans—like high school—is what all the kids are doing! It’s all the _rage!_ And I want _you two_ to be part of it!” He waves his hands around at nothing in particular before shouting, at the top of his lungs, “Zhu Li! Honey! Do the thing!”

Zhu Li pops up out of seemingly nowhere and looks at them apologetically as she hands Varrick another pile of paper, and really Korra can’t be angry because Zhu Li is _married_ to this lunatic—and expecting a child with him. It’s just really hard to concentrate on anything other than how dumb this idea is. Who would want to watch a ridiculous fictional mover based on her relationship with Asami? And _who_ would want to do watch a mover like that with a fictional version of Bolin as the perspective character? Seriously, _who_?

“Alright, Varrick, listen,” says Asami in the “I-mean-business” voice that Korra certainly does _not_ love both in and outside the bedroom, “You have one minute to sell me the ending of this mover, and if I’m not happy with it, you’re not getting permission to use our likenesses for your protagonists.”

“Ugh, _fine!_ ” Varrick says, and then he eyes his own watch, holding up a hand, “Wait for it…wait for it…NOW!

“At the big dance Korra shows up with Bolin and she’s afraid that Asami isn’t going to make it because the other day Hiroshi had been acting like a jerk but then a ripple runs through the crowd and when all the nameless kids part there’s _Asami_ , with a spotlight on her and without the geeky clothes and she looks beautiful and when somebody asks her to dance she points to Korra and says, ‘Sorry, I don’t think my girlfriend would like that’, coming out and claiming Korra as hers in one flawlessly-executed move and Korra gets all proud and puffs out her chest and says, ‘Damn right I wouldn’t’ and they dance and kiss and schmooze and they get written in as the queens of the Snowflake Ball and everything is happy and in the end Bolin gets his A!” Varrick looks down at his watch quickly, “Ha, _ha_ , one minute _exactly!_ ” He’s red in the face and extremely self-pleased, and honestly he looks ridiculous.

Korra feels herself blinking. She just. She can’t even. Looking to Asami for support she’s surprised to find her girlfriend smiling, and this all feels so surreal she has to discreetly lean over one side of the couch to bend a puff of air over the floor, just to make sure she isn’t in some strange Spirit World dream. She feels like she should be asking some questions, because she hadn't really read a lot outside of bending scrolls during her time at the compound, and it's only now that she's starting to settle down as the Avatar that she's started to browse for actual books with stories written in them.

"Why does Bolin even bother to write about them if he's supposed to be creative?"

Varrick ignores her.

"Why does it seem like one second they hate each other and the next second they're all over each other?"

Varrick ignore her again.

"Why does nothing make sense?"

Varrick must catch on to the exasperation threatening to leak out of her voice because he turns to her and says, "Don't think about it too hard, Korra!"

“Varrick, you do realize that this sounds like an amalgam of basically every romance story written for young girls in the history of storytelling, right?” Even though the words themselves are dry Asami sounds amused, and that’s usually a good thing unless she’s in a business setting which, as Korra looks around at all of Varrick’s interesting interior design choices, is essentially what this is.

“Yes!”

“…Why?”

“Because clichés sell, and I’m in the mood to make some money!”

“Can’t argue with that logic, can we, Korra?”

Korra just sighs and stares at both of them, hard, because this isn’t what she should be doing. She should be saving the world from evil, or playing with the airbender kids, or helping with the progress of repairs across the earth kingdom or, or, or…

 

 

 

In the end she and Asami sign the papers that Varrick slips over to them, and she immediately regrets it when the first thing that he does is ring up Bolin to offer him the lead role.

 

 

 

She has a feeling this mover is going to be even worse than Nuk-Tuk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I h a a a t e this. But I must contribute because I love Korrasami and please, take my paltry offering and do not hate me, kay thanks bye love you.
> 
> Oh, also, follow me [ on Tumblr ](https://lazywritergirl.tumblr.com) so that I can follow you back and we can chit-chat and become cute friends and...yeah, or not. Up to you.


End file.
